


The Muggle-Born and The Pure-Blood

by LovelyLittleDeath666



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleDeath666/pseuds/LovelyLittleDeath666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one person who she hasn't spoken a kind work to in years is the only one she can turn to. But will this change everything for everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, although my bed is welcome to him anytime. *Wink, Wink*

She hated him! She hated him so much, that half brained, twit!  
Once again, Ron Weasley was being his usual, arrogant, prick self. Harry had been growing apart from the two of them, slicing the trio into several separate people and leaving nobody for Hermione Granger to turn to. That left the one option she hadn't used since fourth year, when the guys were being rude to her. It gave her shivers just thinking about the Slytherin that had once comforted her.  
Once everyone had left for winter break, Harry going to Ron's house for the holidays, Hermione snuck up to the Slytherin entrance. She was waiting for the young man to meet her. While doing so, she ran over the previous argument she had had with Ron a few days ago.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"You know, Albert Einstein was a mud-blood," Ron said, using the derisive term nonchalantly. Hermione glared at him. "What?" She snapped, closing her book. "Albert Einstein, one of the greatest mathematicians in American history, used to be the smartest man in the world. He was a mud-blood. It seems some of the greatest minds are," he answered, munching on an apple. She slapped it out of his hand. "Don't you ever stop eating Ronald?" She asked loudly. "No," he replied, pulling another apple from his robes. She gave him a death stare, her fingers curling in to make fists. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" he wondered around a juicy mouthful.  
"So I'm a mud-blood now, am I?" she hissed. He blinked. "What?" he asked dumbly. "You just use the word mud-blood frequently now, don't you? I can take it from Malfoy, but my best friend? REALLY?" she asked, getting up from the library table. "I didn't mean- No, Hermione I was just pointing out-" he started. "That I'm a filthy Mud-Blood! Yes, we all get it Ron, thank you for clearing it up," she yelled. He grabbed her arm but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, you Pure-Blooded Son of a Bitch!" She screamed, grabbing her stack of books off the table and storming out. Malfoy smirked after her. "Looks like the Sneasley has a death wish," he said, his butt boys laughing. "Shut up Malfoy," an upset Ron mumbled, taking another bite of the apple.  
***********************************************************************************************  
The light haired Slytherin jogged up the steps, late for his meeting with Granger. The Bright young woman was standing by the Slytherin house door, looking dazed. He smoothed his hair down and took a deep breath before approaching her. "Hey Hermione," he began then noticed that the girls eyes were red and glazed, like she had been crying. Only then did he noticed the tear stains going down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug, feeling bad for his constant teasing of her ancestry over the past years. She hugged him back tightly, surprising him. He whispered the password and opened the door, leading her into the Slytherin common room. He sat the two of them down on the couch in front of the coffee table, Hermione clutching his hand like it was her lifeline. "Oh, Malfoy, I am so sorry! I just didn't know who else to go to! Every one is just being awful, I couldn't stand to be with that smitten bastard and the distant loner all of the holidays," she spat angrily. He shook his head. Even after all these years, after both of them becoming of majority, he still admired her looks.  
She had gotten her dark whiskey colored hair under control in the last few years, keeping it short and away from her face to keep it from getting in the way of her reading. Her dark eyes were filled with the warmth of muggle love, but love all the same. Her short, thin frame crowned long legs. A generous, but not overly generous, chest was foot to her heart shaped face. The matching lips had enthralled him in many of his fantasies, so lovely were they. The long lashes framing her brilliant eyes were full and flourishing naturally. Other girls were nothing compared to her.  
Another thing that was admirable was how she had always melted his cold heart. One look from her gaze, angry or not, and he was a cuddly puppy. She made him vulnerable and that made him weak, to fall for a Gryffindor. But, he had fallen for her the second he saw her first year. He had been cruel about her being muggle-born, like she was dirt. In fourth year, he had said he had feelings for her after she had come looking for comfort. He had opened his soul, then slammed it closed again because of that red head. Draco had told her he needed to keep up the act but he would always like her, maybe even...more than like. She had understood. Of course she did, she was bloody amazing!  
*************************************************************************************************  
Malfoy listened, never once drifting off like Harry or Ron would. She explained every thing that had been happening and how she had been feeling. She had admitted that she was guilty about the jealousy she felt for Harry getting all the attention, but she knew he was the chosen one and he had to save their world. Blah, blah, blah, who bloody care's about the dark lord? He hadn't even attacked over the last year! She knew Malfoy was in league with them but he seemed to hold his tongue. When she ended with the mud-blood fight between Ron and her, she was calmer. He hugged her with one arm and smiled at her, a genuine Draco smile she had rarely ever seen. It was dazzling and bright, but so much sweetness was held in it.  
Before she could rethink anything, she kissed him. He didn't taste like snake skin, like lots of the girls in Gryffindor would joke, but like he had just had a cup of fresh tea. Viktor had tasted like heat and power but Draco was gentle as he stroked her cheek. No anger seething behind those lips, only passion. Passion that she had awoken. Bloody hell.  
He pulled her closer to him, his hand on her lower back. The words he had spoken many times echoed through her head and she giggled unnoticeably. "When my father hears about this..." She giggled again, kissing him open mouthed. She was freely letting his gentle hands roam her body, even helping remove her pesky robe and tearing his away. Things moving quickly, he stripped off the black t shirt he wore and he helped her do the same, both reluctantly parting lips before they collided again. She began undoing the belt on his pants, then the button and zipper. He kicked his trousers and his shoes off when they hit his knees, pulling her into his lap while she handled her own pants. He helped push them off, his hands warm on her bare skin as they flitted up and down her body. She sat on his lap, straddling him, her hands on his shoulders. "Draco," she whispered. "Yes?" he asked, tilting his head. "I think I've gone and become smitten with you.”  
**************************************************************************************************  
Smitten? SMITTEN!!! Holy Hell, Hermione Granger was SMITTEN with him! That was all he could think for the next 10 seconds as he stared at her beautiful face. Then a rather dumb thought popped into his mind. Father would not be happy about this, not happy at all. To Hell with my father! He pulled her face down and kissed her lips hard. "I've grown quite smitten with you myself," he breathed when he broke the heated kiss. She bit her lip and reached around to unclasp her pink bra. His heart pounded in his head as he watched her, then she was guiding his hands to her full breasts to cup them. He gulped, feeling stupid. What was he supposed to do? For once in his life, Malfoy didn't have a cookie cutter plan laid out for him.  
He moved slowly to lay her down on the common room couch, making sure to be easy with the delicate beauty. Her breasts had swollen to completely fill the palms of his hands, making his penis yearn in need. He let his hands move down over every inch of her flawless body to tug down her panties and dispose them beside them. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, making him feel more secure than any women ever had, even his own mother. The creepy mother thought slipped away when she allowed his finger entrance between her legs. She was hot and wet, easily letting his finger delve deep into her. She took a deep breath, his finger breaking her membrane. She cried out with a wince and he knew he was paining her. He moved, knowing the pain would ebb if he just kept going. Eventually, she was panting, not in pain, he knew. But in lust. For Draco Malfoy, her best friends' enemy. Now he was her lover. His relationship with this witch was getting confusing but he liked a puzzle.  
Soon, she whispered to him heatedly, "I need you in me Draco." His given name sounded so sweet on her lips, he kissed her again. She seemed to help him by freeing him from his boxers and guiding him into her core. He eased himself into her, not wanting to hurt her as he did earlier but she didn't cry. Instead, she moaned his name. At the sound, a violent compulsion crept into him, like he wanted to hurt her. He pushed it down, needing to conquer his demons for the woman he...loved. Yes, that was it. He loved her. That fascinated him. He had to try it out. "I love you Hermione Granger," he whispered as he moved in and out of her, making him lustier with each shifting. "And I love you, Draco Malfoy," came the surprising answer. She said she loved him. Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy. He needed a notebook to write that in over and over, like a preteen school girl.  
He smiled but it disappeared when she cried out, writhing on top of him. "Are you okay? What did I do?" he asked, stopping. "No, no, keep going! I'm coming! Nnnngh!" She groaned, arching her back. Her warm come exploded on him, her cry of pleasure filling the air. He thrust into her heatedly, not so much that he hurt her though. He never wanted to hurt this woman. The woman that loved him. He smiled as he felt his own semen responding to her body. He pulled out of her, masturbating his way to coming. He roared in pleasure and happiness as his come shot into the fire on the other side of the coffee table. He leaned over her panting and kissed her lip. He bombarded her with kisses on her neck and chest and stomach. She pulled him back up and kissed him on the lips. “You’re mine,” she whispered, grinning and staring into his eyes. “And I don’t share well with others,” he added to her thoughts, grinning back at her.  
He took her up the stairs and laid down beside her in his dorm bed. She looked so in place in the dark green sheets and blankets of his bed. “I love you Hermione,” he whispered to confirm it. “I love you Draco,” she mumbled, drifting.  
Funny thing was, they were both thinking the same thing. Won’t people be surprised.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People shun and stun, cry and yell. But why can't people just love each other?

Draco stood outside the Gryffindor corm entrance looking nervous. Today was the first day of being back from winter break. What was everyone going to think? What would Hermione be thinking? How would this gossipy school react to the two of them, walking down the halls? How would Snape react to the intertwining of the two houses, especially a muggle born Gryffindor? How would the Dark Lord react?!  
All the questions melted away when he saw her face though. Her beautiful, rosy cheeked face next to Greasy and Scar-Face. She was smiling that heart stopping smile and laughing at something the red head had said. She caught a glimpse of him through the stream of robes and began working through the boys following with confused looks on the faces. She burst from the crowd and launched herself at him to fold herself against him in a hug. Even Potter had pulled himself out of his stupor to look surprised. Weasley just looked furious though. Draco gulped as he hugged the girl, his girl, back.  
No doubt they got curious, surprised, and angry looks as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand, next to her friends with his loyals behind him. He looked over to see her face surreal and excited, almost giddy with happiness. The two young men didn’t seem as happy though. They looked disgusted at being in the same space as Draco, which they probably were. He didn’t give a damn about them though. As long as Hermione was happy with being near him, things were good.  
They had just barely made it to the Great Hall when the two boys pulled their fellow Gryffindor into a broom closet, probably to squabble as they often did these days. He bristled with jealousy and possessiveness, then calmed himself. She needed some time to explain a few things to her best friends, that was all. And he was one of those things now. When the fighting began though, he could here every word of it.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hermione was hiding her anxiety with a cool face and a happy outlook. People had been looking at them strangely but she ignored them, looking at Malfoy’s stern face for calm. She couldn’t say the same thing for her friends, who looked to be bundles of nerves. They were ready to explode, she could tell by the all too familiar expressions they wore as they dragged her into a dusty broom closet, no doubt one that Filch hadn’t tended to or used in years.  
“Lumos,” she said, and light emitted from the tip of her wand. Ron and Harry were looking at her like she was a sociopath on the verge of losing it. Although she had forgiven Ron and had apologized, she was still a bit frustrated with his vocabulary choice. “What the bloody hell is going on between you and Malfoy?” Ron spat. She snorted at the ridiculous question. “What does it look like Ronald?” She asked with exasperation. “Hermione, that Death Eater is our enemy, someone you can’t trust!” Harry whispered loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes, getting agitated. “Harry, nowadays, it’s enemy this and enemy that! Why can’t someone, anyone be our friend?” She snapped. “Because he is literally our enemy! He works for them, with them, for Merlin’s sake!” He cried loudly. “How long has this even been going on?” Ron interjected. She pressed her lips together before answering, “The beginning of Break. You know, you’re always like this Ronald. Jealous.”  
He blinked at her. “When did this get to be about me?” He asked, crossing his arms. She gave a short bark of laughter. “It’s always been about you Ron! You too Harry! Oh no, Harry’s hurt, let’s all hunt down the bloke who did it and curse him! Hell, Ron’s angry at Harry and need’s someone to be his owl, let’s get Hermione to do it since she surely has nothing to do!” Both the boys regarded her with unreadable faces, which made her temper flare. “Nox. Rictusempra,” she mumbled, casting a tickling charm on the two. She exited the small cupboard, hearing them erupt in laughter and wondering when the effects would wear off.

Malfoy was looking at her with a worried expression. They were sitting at the Slytherin table during the lunch period. Like that morning, they had a good 3 feet of empty air on both sides of the couple, which was making everyone clump together. Some girls were even going as far to sit on their boyfriends laps to avoid being close to the two. All cowards, Hermione had thought when the people had scurried away from them. All idiots.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. She knew he had felt her anger radiating from her, all his looks and gentle squeezes. In fact, that was what had been keeping her from exploding. Draco was comforting, letting her calm down by studying with her. She couldn’t concentrate though, and kept getting things wrong. That frustration caused her to throw one of the thick tomes at the wall across the Hall. She angrily marched off, her robes billowing behind her. Usually someone would’ve come after her to comfort her but nobody came to her spot in the court yard. After being out in the cold, Professor McGonagall walked by briskly to come back and apparently have a chat.  
“Good evening, Miss Granger,” She said, pulling off her glasses to begin to clean them with a tissue that had appeared in her hand. “Hello Professor,” said Hermione wearily. She was tired of Gryffindor for today. “The hallways are swimming with rumors that you and Mister Malfoy are… involved. Is that true?” Minerva asked, placing her glasses back onto her nose. Hermione nodded, standing as if to walk away if this got serious. “Have you thought about your actions?” the older woman asked. “Yes, many times,” the younger said. McGonagall sat on a stone arched window, where the girl had been sitting moments ago. “Are you aware the alliance you could cause between the two houses?” Hermione sat next to her, interested in the steering of this conversation. “Alliance?” she asked curiously. The grey haired woman nodded. “With the two most powerful houses combining, you two could change history. Slytherin and Gryffindor have been feuding since before the school was even built. Many people would be against them but others would follow in your footsteps, forcing people to accept!” The professor was extremely excited, her hands moving in grand gestures around her body. Hermione had stood again, leaning against the archway with her arms crossed.  
“Minerva,” the Gryffindor started, using the woman’s first name. “What your bringing to my attention is a lot more serious than Draco and I are. We’ve barely been together three weeks, not even back in school for a day. So many people are shunning us that we still have to get used to the changes going on around us. I know you have probably wanted to have this happen for centuries but we have to get used to each other. The last time we were as close as we are now was 3 years ago. And marriage is way past where we are now, probably not even within two years, if we’re even together that long! So it wouldn’t matter if we did even get married… sorry to disappoint you,” she murmured. She walked away to go get her books and return to her classes. Like a normal, pulled together Hermione Granger would. But she wasn’t normal anymore, was she?  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Draco was worried about his love. The lunch period had ended before she returned, forcing him to go to class. He didn’t have any classes with the young witch for the rest of the day, which meant he couldn’t check on her. He hoped she was ok, but he also hoped for his own safety when he noticed her “best friends” looming over him in classes. When he was too nervous to wait for Hermione at the dorm entrance, he tried to return to his dorms. He walked down the halls constantly glancing over his shoulder to see the young men following a ways behind, but indeed following. When they were on a staircase alone, he turned to point his wand at them. “Petrificus Totalus!” he shouted. They easily swatted the spell away, making him gulp. “Levicorpus!” yelled Potter, who would never say it but still didn’t trust Ron with spells. Draco deflected it, sending a string of Silencio curses on the two of them, followed by multiple petrification charms. Thank goodness at least one of the spells had hit the boys, silencing them and making them fall to the ground.  
Draco spun, running into his dorms and hiding there for the whole night. He cast Stupefy on himself, falling asleep quickly so he wouldn’t dwell on the day. Hermione being crazed with anger, Potter and Weasley crazy period, everybody being discriminative, although that was partly hypocritical. But nobody understood what he felt for her.  
In the middle of the night he woke up with the need to talk to someone who wasn’t from school. Sitting up in bed, he wrote with invisible ink to his mother about his problem, hoping she wouldn’t be angry. Pleading with her not to tell his father, he sealed the letter with an urgent-looking, deep red wax seal. Placing the letter in his bedside table, he resided to deliver it that Saturday.

He didn’t see the witch for the remainder of the week. Rather to say, he saw her, she just ran away, sprinting into a lavatory, or making a temporary portkey out of a broom closet. Filch was going to surprise if he went in there in the next 5 hours. He wasn’t sure why she was avoiding him but it really hurt. He tried to hide his crumpling face every time she retreated with a cool expression but sometimes he had to lock himself away and sob in the haunted lav. This woman was making him weak and this part he didn’t like. He needed advise and that realization only made him more eager to send an owl to his mother.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
On Saturday, Hermione avoided everyone. She was one of the first teenagers at Hogsmeade, walking around in Fred and George’s shop. They welcomed with “open arms”, making her move boxes and displays here and there and work the counter. At one point, she saw Draco marching through the snow, his hand clutching a sealed letter. She gazed out at him, wanting to run out to him and tell him about her conversation with Professor McGonagall and kiss him. She truly missed him after almost a week of not talking.  
George and Fred scared her out of her stupor with a firework shooting past her face. She jumped back, the broom she had been leaning on clattering to the floor. She looked at the twins, who were staring at their broken window with wide eyes. They turned to each other with cries of accomplishment and gave a high-five. She shook her head while picking up the broom with a smirk. Even being older than her, their antics still proved they were children inside. “Back to work!” they both scolded her. She rolled her eyes back out the window but Draco was long gone.  
She continued to sweep until the ringing of the bell made her look up. The familiar face of Ron appeared in the doorway, void of Harry near him. She quickly retreated to the back of the shop and down the cellar steps. Slipping into the cellar of the sweets shop next door, she scurried up the stairs and ran through the shop. Emerging into the freezing air, she took off to hide somewhere else, anywhere that would hide her from people.

She knew it was silly but she hid in her long time hiding place of the library. Ron detested reading and Harry, well, he didn’t need to research anything in the near future so he wouldn’t be there. Grabbing a thick volume on Muggle law from 1750s to 1960s, she curled up on a couch in a corner of the forbidden section of the library. Nobody found her there, although she didn’t think anyone was looking for her. Hermione Granger was once again forgotten by the whole world…


	3. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will there be blood shed over the knot?

A month. For the love of Merlin, Draco hadn’t spoken to Hermione in a month. She was going out of her way to avoid everyone. Draco had even went to her friends to see if she had come around or spoken to them. They had looked worried as well, shaking their heads. He had gone looking for her in every possible nook and cranny of the damned school. He still had no word back from his mother and that was just adding to his anxiety. He was past dark these days, angry and depressed were more the words.  
His luck was improving though. He could tell when he got a glimpse of the witch in the library. She sat on a couch, trying to concentrate on her readings. Her hair was in a sloppy pony tail, falling in strands around her pale face. Dark circles under her eyes said she hadn’t been getting efficient sleep. He didn’t understand. She could give herself a potion or work any spell she wanted, so why not get some sleep. The thought slapped him in the face. She doesn’t want to go to sleep… Hermione wasn’t sleeping on purpose. Draco felt as if it were his fault. He looked at the spine of the book to see the title and stifled a gasp. Muggle-born and Pure-blood Marriages. It was a very thin tome, which was to be expected because they were rare and not really heard of in the wizarding community. It made his heart bleed a little.  
He took this as his chance. He ran up and pounced on her, pinning her on the couch. He knocked the book from her hands, sending it to the floor. “Hello Love,” he purred, grinning down at her. She looked up at him with confusion and surprise and sadness and fear. So many negative emotions raced across her face that he just wanted to hold her. “Hey,” she whispered, but her voice was hoarse. Like she had been casting charms and incantations. He slid off of her and pulled the woman into his lap, holding her to his chest. “I’ve missed you,” he choked out, tears threatening. “I missed you too,” she said into his body, where she was nuzzling her face. Her body was shaking and he soon realized she was crying. Because of him? Why? The thought made his stomach churn with frustration, with himself mostly. He felt he was doing this to her, breaking her from her pulled together self.  
************************************************************************************  
She felt truly awful, sickened with herself, saddened with the prospect of having to stay away from Draco so long, anger at McGonagall for distracting her with this marriage nonsense. And then here comes the young Slytherin, letting her cry on him and not asking questions. She wanted to tell him everything so badly but something was stopping her. Would the prospect of marriage scare him? Would he even want to marry her? Kids maybe?   
Wait, why was she even thinking about stuff like this? She was so young, still had a career to start. And they weren’t even that serious yet. Were they? She didn’t think so, but what did she know about relationships. She’d only had a brief fling with Krum and that was literally like, a few weeks. She didn’t think her mother would understand because the whole blood thing and none of the other girls would possibly understand.  
She looked up at Draco after wiping her eyes and he was gazing at her with such adoration she almost started sobbing again. She leaned up and kissed him, something she missed doing almost as much as she missed him. It was slow and passionate and long, their tongues twining together and their hands heatedly exploring each other’s bodes. Her hands slid across his abdomen and arms while his rubbed up and down her thighs to a beat of their own. They broke their kiss and she leaned her head against his, staring deeply into those pale blues that captured her every time she saw them. “Hermione, you love me, right?” he asked deeply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Of course Draco,” she whispered, leaning in to inhale his musky scent. He swallowed, and she saw that he was trying to say something. She leaned her ear towards his lips, biting her own.  
“Will, you marry me Hermione Granger?”  
She scrambled up off of him, her eyes wide. “What?” She asked, keeping her voice low so nobody would hear their conversation. “Hermione, will you marry me?” he asked again, more shakily. She stopped pacing, biting her lip and staring into space. “Yeah,” she said breathlessly, quietly. “What?” he asked, shocked. “Yes, Draco. I’ll marry you.” He stood up, enclosing her in a hug and slow, sensual kiss. She thought: why not? She had just been thinking about this. Besides, she could definitely still have a career in law enforcement. She just hoped that she was ready for all of this and that this wasn’t just some on-demand thing…  
*************************************************************************************  
Draco was still ecstatic 4 days later. They were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, when owls started flying into the room. Mail. He slid Hermione off his lap as two owls landed in front of the couple. Hermione had told her parents and best friends about the engagement but he didn’t trust anyone enough to tell. Besides, he was still waiting for his mother’s reply.  
Hermione snatched the letter with a squeal, Draco seeing it was from her parents. After she had gotten over the initial fear and anxiety, she showed symptoms of a happy fiancé. The Slytherin took the letter from the evil-looking owl and shoed it off. The letter had an urgent red seal and he wanted to throw up. He was truly scared of what the letter would say. Knowing his family, this would end with blood. Knowing the wizarding world, it was bound to be the blood of someone he loved. He glanced at Hermione with the thought.  
Opening the letter, he skimmed over it. By the end, he was scowling and frowning deeply at the words on the paper. He looked at Hermione, who had Pansy between the couple. He willed her to make eye contact and she did. He did the sign that they needed to talk: running a thumb over their lower lip. She returned the gesture, then went back to her conversation with Pansy, the nosy bitch. Shaking his head, he slid the letter in his pocket and finished his breakfast, constantly clenching and unclenching his fists.

That night, in the Gryffindor common room, Weasley, Potter, Hermione, and Draco sat in a circle on the floor. Everyone else was asleep and Draco felt he needed to talk to all of them. “Hermione, you didn’t say that maggot would be here!” Ron hissed. The witch rolled her eyes then gave Measly a pointed stare. “He’s not a maggot, unlike you will be if you don’t shut up,” she threatened. Scar-face and Draco snickered then exchanged a glare. “Okay, so, I know you don’t care about me but you care about Hermione and me. Hermione and I were talking and my parents have arranged for us to visit them according to family matters. Father has agreed to let the two of you go on one condition,” Draco informed. “And, tell us again, why would we want to go to your home with you, where Voldemort has walked, to see your parents?” Potter asked. “Because I’m worried for my fiancé’s safety. You’re her best friends and I thought you would be worried too,” he reasoned with frustration. Hermione steadily put her hand on his, smiling encouragingly. He sighed, calmed by her presence. “Bellatrix LeStrange will be there, as will my parents. The Dark Lord will not be there and no other Death Eaters. My parents, more so my father, asks for a cease fire from Potter and Weasley,” Draco explained the offer, gripping his witch’s hand tightly. She was his anchor these days, keeping him grounded to the earth.  
“Well, if Voldemort isn’t there, we shouldn’t have a reason to fire. We’ll go for the reason of Hermione’s wellbeing. But, I’m telling you now. You are a mistake for her,” Queasly said sternly. “Ronald, I will know what is and isn’t a mistake. Draco is not. He’s good for me and loves me for who I am. So you can take you warnings now and go to hell,” Hermione replied. “Hermione, it’s all right. They’re your friends and I will listen to their opinions. But just because I hear them, doesn’t mean they matter to me,” Draco argued. “Look everyone, let’s just calm down. We’re going, Ron, whether you like it or not. Tell your father we agree to the cease fire,” Potter said, turning back to the Slytherin. Draco nodded once, standing up. He pulled the young woman up with him. They kissed hard, then he left to go to his dorm. Before he left the dorms, he turned back to the group. “We leave next Saturday,” he said, then he was gone.  
*************************************************************************************  
Hermione lay in bed, listening to the other girls breathing. She was getting married. To a Slytherin. To Draco Malfoy. And she was giddy with happiness. But she was also scared out of her mind. She had seen Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy before, but never had she truly met them. She had a feeling that they all wouldn’t like each other though. The whole muggle born thing and she was Harry Potter’s best friend might get in the way. But she did truly love Draco and she would do anything for him.  
It made her feels a bit better that he didn’t want to go. He was even dragging the guys along with them, which showed how dangerous this might be. And Harry agreeing to go had surprised her. It was complicated because he had also agreed to the cease fire. See, Bellatrix LeStrange had Murdered Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black. They had all been angry and Harry had been sincerely upset. Maybe that’s why he had been drifting… But Harry wasn’t going to try to kill anyone there. She hoped.


End file.
